<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хроники дружеских заговоров by outsomnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393524">Хроники дружеских заговоров</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia'>outsomnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gaming, Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Их знакомство началось с самой нелепой фразы, которую только можно написать в чат.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хроники дружеских заговоров</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Задание: <a>SCP-4818 - Мне нужен герой</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Это вообще нормально? — раздражённо спросил Сехун, глядя на секундомер в окне подбора подземелий. Если верить ему, то они же пять минут и тринадцать секунд пытались найти в свою группу третьего человека, и это ни капли не радовало.</p><p>Семнадцать секунд. </p><p>— Понятия не имею, — ответила Йерим. — Я тоже первый раз пользуюсь этой штукой.</p><p>Она зашуршала какой-то упаковкой, и звук в наушниках оказался настолько неприятным, что он поморщился.</p><p>— Может, ну его? — вздохнул он спустя несколько минут, когда шуршание прекратилось. — Давай пойдём вдвоём?</p><p>Это, конечно, нельзя было назвать хорошей идеей: во-первых, у них обоих были довольно слабые персонажи, а во-вторых, он всё ещё не разобрался в умениях своего класса, и играл по принципу «ну пока монстры умирают, всё в порядке». С таким подходом его не спасёт даже Йерим, насколько бы хорошим хилом та ни была.</p><p>Но что ещё им оставалось? Не ждать же чуда весь вечер.</p><p>Конечно, всегда можно просто отказаться от этого похода, но у них была куча квестов, за выполнение которых (вроде как) давали немало опыта. Не то чтобы он вникал в это всё.</p><p>Иногда были свои минусы в том, что твои лучшие друзья — геймеры. Однажды им захочется попробовать новую игру, слово за слово они уговорят тебя составить им компанию, и в итоге ты не будешь иметь ни малейшего понятия о том, что вообще творится на экране.</p><p>Он вообще оказался в этой ситуации только из-за того, что у него, по словам Йерим, «всё равно нет никакой личной жизни», и следовательно он «ничего не потеряет».    </p><p>— Ладно, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, — вздохнула Йерим. Следом раздались щелчки клавиатуры.</p><p>«Нужен отважный герой, которому хватит смелости провести двух новичков в Бастион», — высветилось в миру сообщение с ника Йерим, и он нахмурился.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>— Онни сказала, что иногда прикинуться беспомощной — лучший выход из ситуации, — легко ответила Йерим, и он мог представить, как она пожимает плечами с самым невинным выражением лица.</p><p>Почему-то он был уверен, что изначально эти слова не имели никакого отношения к играм, но его подруга просто адаптировала их под ситуацию.</p><p>Да и, в общем-то, сейчас они действительно были беспомощными новичками.</p><p>Йерим издала победный возглас, и в следующую секунду к ним присоединился высокоуровневый маг.</p><p>— Вот видишь, это работает! — самодовольным тоном произнесла она.</p><p>Маг оказался немногословным: он телепортировался к ним, написал в чат, чтобы они держались позади него, а потом ураганом промчался по локации, убивая всех за один удар, и в итоге складывалось впечатление, что третьего игрока они пытались найти дольше, чем проходили само подземелье.</p><p>После убийства финального босса маг вышел из группы, даже не дождавшись никаких благодарностей, и Сехун раздражённо закатил глаза.</p><p>Возможно, он не зря подозревал, что у многих опытных игроков завышенная самооценка.</p><p>***</p><p>Он поспорил с Йерим, что сможет спокойно пройти очередное подземелье без неё, пока она осталась с ночёвкой у кого-то из своих онни, и проигрывать ему не хотелось. Всё-таки, в подобных спорах победа была делом чести и отличным поводом припоминать её в какой-нибудь подходящий момент лет через десять.</p><p>К тому же, это всего-навсего одно подземелье, что тут сложного?</p><p>На второй минуте пустоты в окне подбора он подумал, что тот просто не работал в этой игре.</p><p>На третьей минуте он предположил, что у его персонажа плохая карма, и ему стоит начать играть заново.</p><p>На четвёртой минуте он решил, что плохая карма может быть вовсе не у его персонажа, а у него самого.</p><p>На пятой минуте он уже был готов сдаться, признать своё поражение, когда ему в голову пришла идея того, что можно просто повторить тактику Йерим, и попросить помощи в чате.</p><p>Как там было?</p><p>«Мне нужен смелый герой, который не боится подземелий», — написал он, а потом поморщился от того, как наигранно и неестественно звучали его слова. Но он был действительно плох в социальных взаимодействиях, и не любил привлекать к себе внимание.</p><p>«Куда тебе надо?» — спросил его кто-то, и он поспешно потянулся к клавиатуре, чтобы ответить.</p><p>Тобен. Какой-то знакомый ник. Может, они уже сталкивались?</p><p>И только когда на входе в подземелье появилась изящная эльфийка в ярком красном наряде, а в чате появилось короткое «держись позади», он понял, где видел этот ник.</p><p>Это же тот самый маг из Бастиона! Вот так совпадение.</p><p>***</p><p>Третий раз уже точно не мог быть случайностью.</p><p>— Она что, преследует нас? — возмутился он вслух. В наушниках раздался звонкий смех Йерим. На экране эльфийка пробежала мимо него с толпой следовавших за ней монстров, и он тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, — успокаивающе сказала Йерим. — Это же забавно. Не нужно сидеть и гипнотизировать подбор, написал ерунду в чат — и всё, у тебя уже есть надёжный проводник.</p><p>Она, конечно, была права. Всего одно «нужен герой, который проведёт...» от него или Йерим в мировой канал, — и кто-то бросал все свои дела, чтобы прийти им на выручку. И всё-таки, его это немного беспокоило.</p><p>Хотя, кто знает, может у высокоуровневых игроков не было никаких других дел, вот они и водили новичков по подземельям?</p><p>— Как думаешь, её можно разговорить? — поинтересовалась Йерим. Её голос звучал радостно, но за весельём скрывались какие-то хитрые нотки, и Сехун вздрогнул.</p><p>Он прекрасно знал, что если Йерим поставит своей целью с кем-то подружиться, то непременно добьётся в этом успеха. Но стоило ли это делать, когда собеседник мог оказаться буквально кем угодно, от такого же любителя онлайн-игр как она, до самого настоящего маньяка? </p><p>Раздались щелчки клавиатуры, и он уронил голову на стол.</p><p>***</p><p>Тобен очень много знала об игре. Половину вечеров Сехун провёл, читая её километровые объяснения механики скиллов, которые она писала в чат с какой-то нечеловеческой скоростью; и пытаясь запомнить её стратегии убийства различных боссов, с которыми ему предстояло столкнуться в будущем. А ещё периодически с ним делились различными историями о временах, когда игра только появилась, и они были настолько забавными, что он опасался своим смехом разбудить уставших соседей.</p><p>Он чувствовал себя комфортно во время этого общения, и, возможно, был совсем немного покорён всеми нелепыми шутками, которые ему довелось читать. И пускай он и хотел узнать больше о человеке, с которым столько разговаривал, он собирался оставить всё как есть — в конце-концов, он не был уверен, что расспросы про реальную жизнь не навредят сложившейся дружбе. Но затем Тобен случайно заикнулась, что тоже живёт в Сеуле, и это услышала Йерим, от которой никогда не ускользали никакие детали, и начался настоящий ад из вопросов.</p><p>В общем-то, он даже не был удивлён.</p><p>***</p><p>Он замер на пороге, и неуверенно оглядел кофейню. Насколько он помнил, отличительным признаком должны были служить красные волосы, но единственным человеком с красными волосами был парень, который сидел в самом центре зала, и сосредоточенно листал что-то в своём телефоне.</p><p>Он был довольно симпатичным. Сехун был бы заинтересован в знакомстве, но у них, вообще-то, назначена встреча.</p><p>Йерим, задержавшаяся на улице, чтобы ответить на звонок, наконец-то зашла в помещение, и быстро осмотрелась. После чего бесцеремонно отодвинула его в сторону, и направилась к тому самому парню с красными волосами.</p><p>Сехун растерянно потёр подбородок, но направился вслед за ней.</p><p>— Привет, — радостно сказала Йерим, присаживаясь напротив парня. — Тобен, верно?</p><p>В ответ последовал короткий кивок, и Сехун ошарашенно заморгал. Он абсолютно уверен, что на его лице отчётливо видно удивление. Потому что, серьёзно, парни играли женскими персонажами? А зачем? Это было нормой в игровом сообществе? Наверное, он всё ещё был очень далёк от мира геймеров.</p><p>Но самое главное: почему об этом знала Йерим, но не знал он? Многолетняя дружба, называется.</p><p>— Я Йерим, можно просто Йери, а это Сехун, — представила его Йерим, и он был готов поклясться, что она только что хитро улыбнулась, глядя на него. — Здорово наконец-то встретиться с тобой лично.</p><p>— Я тоже рад с вами увидеться, — улыбнулся Тобен. — Меня зовут Чанёль.</p><p>У него был низкий завораживающий голос.</p><p>Сехун был очень заинтересован.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>